Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a presentation of a data feed, such as a set of events in a computing environment, a set of news items published by a news outlet, the statuses of a set of contacts in a social media network, and a set of media items published by a set of media producers. A user may request to view the data feed as a set of data items; e.g., the user may request a column of data items to be displayed as a vertically aligned list or as a tree view. Moreover, among the data items, the user may define a group (e.g., within the user's set of contacts in the social media network, the user may designate a subset of contacts comprising the user's professional colleagues), and may request a view of the data feed filtered according to the group (e.g., a presentation of the statuses of members of the professional colleagues group.)